narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asura Uzumaki/Genin
is a -ranked shinobi originating from the depths of Uzushiogakure, whom his parents had migrated to Konohagakure. Once joining the academy, Asura's abilities were deemed worthy, to a point others began to call him a prodigy. Background Appearance Personality Abilities Fūinjutsu An Uzumaki both born a raised with Uzumaki relatives, Asura has been trained quite well in the field of fūinjutsu. Asura was taught the body basic seal in his family; Generic Sealing Technique. Ninjutsu Averagely skilled in ninjutsu, Asura is able to change his chakra into the nature of lightning. The Lightning Release is said to be Asura's affinity nature, and can use it in a few simple ways. Using the lightning release, Asura can create basic streams of lightning, which he can shoot from his mouth, at long distance. He can also shoot very thin lightning from the tips of his fingers, which numb his opponents for a short period of time. This create room for him to either escape, or at least create a gap between himself and his enemy. In other instances, he has shown a different use of this ability. Using it instead to delay his opponents' movements. A technique that can travel behind and opponent to find them, is key for someone such as Asura. Lightning Release: Arc Lightning; a technique that jumps from insulator to insulator while even being able to travel in the air, is perfect for the job. With addition to his various lightning capabilities, he uses a type of spark clone. Asura being primarly skilled in ninjutsu has a thing for techniques. While Chidori may appear to be his most loved technique this is untrue. His adorned technique is Super Beast Imitating Drawing; which is powered by his passion for drawing. His drawings range from small things like ants, all the way to things like bears. He was combined this technique with many of his other techniques, but his most unique is the combination with the Summoning Technique. Asura uses his ink drawings to setup summoning locations separate from his location. Taking his ink to a new level Asura has created what his genin teammate, Tōko Kannagi, refers to as the "Ink Traps". This allows Asura to set ink traps on any surface, including water, that animate upon trigger. Using this technique, Asura can delay the enemy's pursuit if the situation were needed. Yin Release: Shadow Arms (陰遁 ・影兵器, Inton: Kageheiki): is a -based technique utilized by Asura's family which they pass down from generations to generation granted the learner has inherited the Yin Release. Utilzing their spiritual energy, the Uzumaki families are able to freely manipulate the shadows of themselves, much like the Nara's very own Shadow Imitation Technique. However, unlike the Nara clan's technique, this technique can not control the opponent's shadow, but instead can only bind them. Medical Ninjutsu While Asura is only a genin, there are three specific things that are taught in his family. One is the Yin Release technique, the second is his family's , and the last is . Despite a young age, Asura managed to learn all three of these functions, which led his family to labeling him as a prodigy. So much, that on his own he was able to employ medical ninjutsu into his seals. The first medical technique taught to Asura was the Wide Healing; a technique which allows Asura to heal more that one person at at time. However, as it allows him to heal more than one person, it multiplies the time it takes to heal more people. Making the process much more slower. Asura uses the Wide Healing in a different manner, lacing it in lightning rather than it's usual medicinal way. Giving that numbing effect so that his comrades could possibly bypass pain for a short period of time. Mystical Chidori Palm Technique: This technique is a sub-technique of his A-ranked Chidori. By piercing his teammates with this technique, he is able to simulate the nervous system accelerating the natural healing process of his target. While the technique may seem helpful , it has a major downside. While he does accelerate the healing process, he create a large wound on the body. Leaving the wound exposed which can be infected. Asura uses wrapping to cover up the wound. Trivia References